


you'd have a lot of time to contemplate your life on the way down

by HeavensArcher



Series: Jaegercon Bingo [14]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensArcher/pseuds/HeavensArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"the wall" fill. Raleigh was always the first to volunteer to head up to the top of the wall. It was when he did that he heard Yancy the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you'd have a lot of time to contemplate your life on the way down

Raleigh first stumbled into constructing the wall by utter accident. He was mistaken for one of the workers that had gone AWOL and dragged across to the office by one of the supervisors. The construction manager had given him a single look and realised it wasn’t the guy, turning to the supervisor to chew him out, but Raleigh had found himself interrupting. If there was a spot available, he was happy for the work.

No one recognised him. A small victory.

The wall was as stupid as it had seemed when he had heard about the idea being put forward. The kaiju could…rip apart jaegers with almost no effort. What made them think the beasts wouldn’t just slam against the wall til it crumbled like the connpods crumbled like Y-

He held his tongue though. A construction worker doesn’t have opinions on this kind of thing.

Always the first to volunteer for the top of the wall, much to the confusion of the workers around him, Raleigh had a lot of time to think. The height was almost like being in Gipsy Danger again. He could almost hear Yancy’s laugh and _don’t get cocky, kid._

(who was he kidding? he could always hear Yancy’s voice. It never went away. It was like he was still here but he was the only one that could hear him. Ghost touches on his shoulders, words of disappointment - _what are you doing up here again, kid, you know better. I taught you better-_ and words of encouragement  - _come on, Rals. Up for another day. You can do it, kid, I know you can. Don’t you dare give up on me now-_ )

Perched on top of the wall you could almost pretend the kaiju weren’t a problem, that poverty wasn’t striking through the streets. The blue sky was all you could see. Raleigh glanced down. It was a long way to fall…a very long way…no suit to protect him this time…

 _Don’t think that way, kid. Don’t you dare._ The ghost of a hand on his shoulder. His hand led to a more secure position on the safety rail.

Just another day on the Wall.


End file.
